1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-riding type vehicle, such as a motorcycle, having a rear master cylinder disposed at a rear of a pivot frame supporting a swing arm for a rear wheel suspension. More particularly, the present invention relates to an arrangement of a rear master cylinder and a reservoir tank in saddle-riding type vehicle.
2. Description of the Background Art
There are several known saddle-riding type vehicles in which a reservoir tank that supplies hydraulic fluid to a rear master cylinder is integrally disposed at a rear of the rear master cylinder or disposed at rear and above the rear master cylinder and is spaced therefrom.
Examples of such known saddle-riding type vehicles are disclosed in the Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 2002-178906, 2002-200996 and Hei 11-301566.
In the conventional arrangements, the disposition of the reservoir tank at the rear of the rear master cylinder causes undesirable influence on the reservoir tank due whirling up from a road surface or the like during vehicle operation. Therefore, it is desirable to minimize such undesirable influence on the reservoir tank due to whirling up from a road surface during operation of the vehicle.
The present invention has been made to overcome such drawbacks. Accordingly, it is one of the objects of the present invention to provide arrangement of a reservoir tank in the saddle-riding type vehicle to efficiently suppress an influence of disturbance to a reservoir tank operatively connected with a rear master cylinder in a saddle-riding type vehicle having the rear master cylinder at a rear of a pivot frame supporting a swing arm for a rear wheel suspension.